


Have I ever...

by BlueFishyLove



Category: MBLAQ
Genre: General Fluffyness, M/M, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFishyLove/pseuds/BlueFishyLove
Summary: Joon tends to speak too much and so Seungho find ways to keep him silent.





	

"Have I ever tell you how silk your hair are?"  
  
"Yes"   
  
"Have I ever tell you how dangerous and hypnotizing your eyes are?"  
  
"Yes"   
  
"Have I ever tell you how gorgeous your nose is to me?"  
  
"Yes"   
  
"Have I ever tell you melodical your voice is?"   
  
"Yes"  
  
"Have I ever tell you how beautiful your lips are?"  
  
"Yes"    
  
"Have I ever tell you how much I love you?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Have I ever tell you that I love you ?"  
  
...  
  
Lips attouched. Heat transfering. Breaths getting uneven. A kiss shared between the two.   
  
"You have now!"  
  
Another kiss. More passionate than the first one.  
  
"Have I ever..." a pant "tell you..."  
  
"Stop!..." another pant "Stop talkin Joon"  
  
"Okay , my leader!"   
  
Dim light in the room. Love noises coming next.


End file.
